


The end

by leanna



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanna/pseuds/leanna





	The end

I met the end today. No not death, I’ve met them before. They are great, a wonderful taste in food, a hell of a drinker, and sometimes have a smoking hot body. Once even a bicker chick with a great rack that I had a hard time looking away from when we hand breakfast.   
No, this was the end, the Devourer. I don’t know what they really look like. Just what they appear to be. In this case a man about five foot five. I would say average build he’s not going to win a marathon or anything but the wind is not going to blow him over either. Short chocolate brown curly hair sat in a neat mess on his head.   
Dark brown eyes shined in the artificial light of the small dinner. Brightening as they followed me as I approach a wide smile spread across his face showing his upper row of teeth.   
“Good Afternoon,” the man greeted indicating the iron black chair with leather red cushions across from him. I took the offered seat my eyes locked on him. His eyes narrowed as he smiled wider, the right side of the smile pulled up a little higher casing those teeth to look longer and sharper. Maybe that wasn’t an illusion, maybe it was a peek at what he is.   
“I have a few questions.” He nodded and waved his hand palm up in an offer.  
“Who are you? What are you doing here?”  
“I am the Devourer, and I came here to devour.”  
“Devour. Devour what?”  
“Oh,” he looked up moving his head left to right and back then looked at me. “How about everything.”  
A thin strand of saliva glittered as he talked. Pink young ran between his lips.  
“I’ll stop you.”  
“You will try. Like so many others. The earth had its champion. They lost… and I am hungry. Go. Hug a loved one. Tell others to do the same. For once I start eating. Nothing will stop me. Nothing can stop me.”  
“Who is the champion?”  
“You are looking at them. I ate them. Johnny is his name.” He held his arms out. “He has been fighting for years. Without anyone knowing. He fought my hunger. Even when he was in a pain, a pain that you will never understand. He stood alone in more than one way and never faltered. And do you know what he did when I won? He embraced me.”  
“No not like a god you simpleton.” He snapped seeing me clench my jaw and look away. He physically held out his arms and hugged me. He apologized, not to your world, not for failing. He apologized to me for being weak.”  
Dark brown eyes fell on the table between us. “He was one of the strongest I have ever faced. I even thought I would lose this time and move to another planet. But…but those he protected destroyed him.”   
Dark brown eyes snapped to mine. “I am going. You still have time to be with your loved ones. Or make a plan. However, you choose to spend your time.”  
He stood up smoothly placing the chair in place before walking past me.  
“Wait.” I cried standing up the chair scraping noisily against the cobbled floor nearly toppling over. He turned back looking at the chair disapprovingly. “Why are you telling me?”  
“I do not know.” Dark brown eyes locked on mine again. The browns crinkled as his eyes dropped and he slowly turned away.   
I watched him go. I don’t know why he told me. But I will stop him. Whoever Johnny is. He knows I can, and I will.


End file.
